


Splinter

by Wolfsmilch



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Innuendo, M/M, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Overhearing Sex, Season/Series 02, or not?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-08 20:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11654631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsmilch/pseuds/Wolfsmilch
Summary: Tim was just on his way back to his desk, when he heard a low groan coming from John’s office. So he was in after all, and apparently in one of his moods again. He decided it was probably best not to disturb him right now.





	Splinter

 

When Tim returned from lunch, he was surprised to find the archive empty. Sasha was apparently still on one of her long breaks again, and John and Martin must have gone out, too. He was happy to see that they seemed to get along much better recently, even occasionally grabbing lunch together.

There was, however, a big wooden crate that had been abandoned in the middle of their office. _Weird,_ he thought.

He walked over to check it out and found it full of aged folders and statements. If they were kept in this instead of a cardboard box, they must be a least a hundred years old. What did John want those for?

Tim was just on his way back to his desk, when he heard a low groan coming from John’s office. So he was in after all, and apparently in one of his moods again. He decided it was probably best not to disturb him right now. 

He went back to work, but not two minutes after the groan, a loud, high-pitched yelp followed.

Tim sighed, so he had to check on him after all. Martin had sat them all down after John’s still unexplained injury, and asked, no, instructed them to keep an eye on him, in case he started showing more worrisome behaviour. But before he could knock on the door to ask if he needed help, he heard another voice.

It was Martin, protesting.

“Ouch, don’t be so rough.”

“I’m sorry, Martin, but you have to hold still. It will take much longer if you don’t stop pulling away all the time.”

So they were both back already. And now that he thought about it, that yelp had sounded more like Martin.

Tim knew, he should return to his desk, but his curiosity always tended to get the better of him. So he stayed, ear pressed against the wooden door, he could barely make out the next sounds: a murmur from Martin, and then maybe half a minute of silence, before he heard something which sounded suspiciously close to moaning, only to be interrupted by another groan.

“Come on now, it can’t be that bad!” 

“What? Yes it can. Just look at it, that thing’s bloody gigantic!”

_He doesn’t mean… No, they can’t be…_

Tim clasped a hand over his mouth to stop a bursting laughter. Well, he certainly had been right about them being much closer now, but this was unexpected. First that Police Constable and now Martin? He really needed to pay more attention to what his co-workers got up to.

He quickly banished the image beginning to form in his mind: Martin, lying on the desk and John, whose knowledge was apparently not the only impressing thing about him.

 _No, no._ He did not need to think about them that way. No matter what they got up to … right next to him during lunch break.

Christ, and everyone thought he was the irresponsible one.

“Can’t you grab it already?” Martin whined.

“Yes, yes. Almost got it.”

Tim frowned. The mental image from earlier was back and became more complicated by the minute. He knew that detached tone John used. He decided to talk to Martin about it later.

Approaching footsteps forced him to rush back to his desk.

It was Elias. And he marched right past his desk and towards John’s office.

“Morning, Tim. John’s in, right?”

 _Shit._ He needed to come up with something. And fast.

“Uhm, yes … but I think it’s a really bad time right now, because he is very busy … at the moment.”

He wanted to slap himself. _Tim, you genius._

Elias stopped, but only to shoot him an unimpressed look. “Nonsense, I’ll only need two minutes.”

Tim briefly debated whether to follow him to the door or hide under his desk. Damn, he needed to go with Elias, if only to pull the door shut in the last moment.

“Really, I can give him a message. No problem.”

“What’s the matter with you? I’m not leaving a message now that I came all the way down here already.” 

Elias barged through the door, and Tim’s heart almost stopped. But instead of the imagined scene, the two men were sitting on opposite sides of the desk, John’s left hand pinning Martin’s wrist down, the other one holding a pair of tweezers from the first aid kit on the table.

Both of them looked up at the sudden intrusion.

“Ah, Elias, what can I help you with?” John sounded confused, but not as confused as Tim felt.

“Never mind now. What happened here?”

This time Martin spoke up. “That wooden crate outside? I was carrying it and when I put it down this huge splinter dug right into my palm. Look at it, it’s almost an inch long! John was the only one here, so he offered to play nurse.”

“I did not -“

Elias shook his head. “Martin, are you sure you don’t want to go to a real doctor?”

“Why? If I leave now, John spent all this time torturing me for nothing.”

John was already opening his mouth to protest, but Tim decided against watching the scene play out, he really needed some air right now.

 


End file.
